


Of Wings and Songs

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel Sings, Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tends to sing when being groomed, and the genre of song changes depending on who's grooming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wings and Songs

It was an interesting sight that Dean saw, drawn toward it by the holy singing. Castiel was singing, and singing in Enochian, eyes closed and settled in-between Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel, meanwhile, is stroking his fingers through warped, dark blue light that moves as his fingers pass by. And the archangel looks content, smiling and slowly rocking to the words Castiel sings. It’s calming and Dean closes his eyes, leaning against the doorframe.

Dean feels as though he stands there for hours, and when he’s finally broken out of his trance, it is because Castiel’s singing abruptly stops.

“Wow, Dean-o! How long have you been standing there?” Gabriel wonders. Dean’s eyes fly open, and he feels guilty for standing there. “You could’ve said something.” But Dean ignores the archangel, focusing his attention on Castiel instead. Castiel, with his head hung low and his eyes avoiding Dean’s gaze. The warped light flutters around Castiel, eventually shifting close by his shoulders.

“What were you two doing?” Dean wonders, pushing himself off the wall.

“Well, I was grooming Cassie here, but you sort of interrupted,” Gabriel explains, frowning at Dean. “I can’t even finish because he hid his wings.” Gabriel flutters off, leaving Castiel fidgeting nervously.

“Hello Dean,” the angel mutters. Dean steps closer, causing Castiel to flicker his eyes up toward him.

“Sorry for interrupting, I uh, heard you singing,” Dean states awkwardly. “I could finish for Gabriel if you’re okay with that.” Castiel shifts, looking slightly uncomfortable, but he nods. Dean maneuvers around Cas and sits down where Gabriel was moments before. “So what do I do?”

“You are supposed to realign the feathers while simultaneously cleaning them,” Castiel explains, the dark blue light spreading out from his back once more, causing a soft breeze to ruffle Dean’s hair.

“Like preening?” Castiel sighs.

“Yes, I suppose it is like preening.”

“Where are your wings though?” Dean questions. Castiel turns to look at Dean, eyebrows furrowed together.

“You can’t see them?” the angel asks, then glances at the blue light. Dean nearly slaps himself, he can’t believe he was that stupid.

“Oh! No, I can see them,” Dean states awkwardly. “But I can’t exactly see the individual feathers.” But despite that, he still reaches out to touch Castiel’s wing. As his hand passes through the warped light, Castiel shivers and his wings come into clearer focus. “Wow,” Dean breathes. Castiel’s wings are beautiful. Big and blue-black, nearly iridescent, but Dean can now see the stray feathers, crooked and not quite as glossy as the others. Dean gets to work, straightening the feathers, though never removing his hands from Castiel’s very soft wings.

A little while later, Castiel starts to hum and lean back toward Dean. The humming soothes Dean, and he feels years of tension flow out of his shoulders.

And then Castiel opens his mouth and starts to sing.

_“Everything looks different now,”_ and Dean nearly stops his hands. _“All this time my head was down. He came along and showed me how to let go.”_ And Dean is somehow finished fixing the feathers, but he doesn’t want Cas to stop singing, so he gently runs his hands through the angel’s wings. _“I can’t remember where I’m from, all I know is who I’ve become, that our love has just begun like ohhh.”_ Dean begins to wonder if Castiel is singing to him or if this is just a song he normally sings when being groomed. _“Something happens when I hold him, he keeps my heart from getting broken. When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen, we hold each other, we hold each other, we hold each other, mmm.”_ Dean’s hands fall to his lap and Castiel’s singing comes to a stuttering halt. Cas barely turns his head to look at Dean, but Dean can still see how red his face is.

“Were you—“ Dean starts, but doesn’t finish as Castiel abruptly stands up and his wings brush against Dean’s skin. Castiel starts to walk away and Dean quickly stands up, nearly tripping on the chair he was in, and rushes after Cas. “Hey, Cas! Wait a minute!” Dean grabs the angel’s shoulder and spins him around.

“I’m sorry Dean, Gabriel did tell me that I tend to start singing when being groomed, I just didn’t realize that the type of song would change depending on who was grooming me, though that did happen when Gabriel left,” Castiel rambles, looking down at his feet, his wings fluttering in embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Dean wonders, very confused. Cas nervously rubs the back of his neck, reminding Dean of when he took the angel to the ‘den of iniquity.’ “You sang a love song because you, uh, l-love me…?” Dean murmurs, stuttering despite himself. Castiel nods, avoiding eye contact with Dean for once. Dean grabs the angel’s chin and forces Cas to look at him. Dean smiles and starts to chuckle. Castiel tilts his head slightly.

“What’s so funny Dean?” the angel asks.

“Nothing, it’s just that if I knew I would have told you.”

“…What?”

“I need you Cas,” Dean states. “I need you more than you know.”


End file.
